dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Assault on Griffon Wing Keep
} |name = Assault on Griffon Wing Keep |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Assault on Griffon Wing Keep Quest Image.png |px = 270px |location = Western Approach – Griffon Wing Keep |start = Frederic |end = |qcat = side |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Assault on Griffon Wing Keep is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is acquired when asking Frederic to "tell me of this place." Walkthrough The Griffon Wing Keep is located northwest of the Craggy Ridge Camp, on the edge of the Abyssal Ledge, surrounded by the Dust Plains. After defeating smaller groups of Venatori that guard the keep's vicinity, the Inquisitor's party can decide to either "knock" at the keep gate (and obtain Sad Splinters after its destruction) on the north side, which is guarded by several Venatori zealots and marksmen and a gladiator, or to take a secret route through the old well from a cave at the southern side of the keep. Visiting that cave is a good idea, anyhow. Its entrance, marked on the map as Outpost Well, is protected by a spirit-based barrier; after breaking through, several Serpentstone deposits can be found, along with a mosaic piece for the Archdemon and The Old Well landmark. Whatever way is used to enter the keep, bashing the gate or taking the well's bucket, the Inquisitor and their companions find themselves inside the courtyard, where some guards retreat to an upper level. Up the stairs, more Venatori await the Inquisitor, with marksmen and a spellbinder attacking from the surrounding battlements. Once this tier is cleared, a gate to the keep's top level opens and the Venatori's leader, Macrinus – whose voice could be heard all the way through the keep, invoking some fire ritual – challenges the Inquisitor, swearing oaths of service to his master and the cause. He waits at the top of a long staircase, with infantry support in the background. Macrinus is an elite ranked opponent, with the usual Venatori spellbinder abilities and fire resistance. He will not leave his position – which will his backup do neither – if he is attacked from the stairs below. There are two zealots, two marksmen and in addition a stalker to help him defend the keep's flagpole. After defeating these last Venatori, Griffon Wing Keep is ready to be claimed by the Inquisition. Raising its flag will turn the keep into a fully functionable Inquisition base, including all crafting workbenches, a requisition table, a sleeping tent and the option to change the party. The Inquisitor is greeted by Knight-Captain Rylen, the new commander of the keep, and informed about the area's troubles. Rewards * 1,934 XP * 1,600 Influence * 5 Power Results Completing the quest unlocks the following war table operations: Notable items – Loot after destroying the keep gate. – Looted from Macrinus. – Looted from Macrinus (requires patch 10). Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Western Approach side quests